


Его человек

by 2Y5



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа детективов - думать, предполагать и делать выводы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его человек

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Золотая Хатор - в благодарность за все фики по этому фандому)))

Наблюдая за тем, как эти двое ведут себя почти каждый день, как Джон беззлобно отвечает на саркастичные подколки Дориана, как тот, в свою очередь, ненавязчиво продолжает заботиться о своем человеке, несмотря на все отношение Кеннекса к этому в целом, как они оба препираются на грани флирта, а в серьезных ситуациях – прикрывают друг друга, каждый из работающих с ними коллег-детективов делает свои выводы. Они могут подозревать, могут догадываться, но ни у кого из них нет доказательств. Что не мешает им порой, в свободное, а иногда и не свободное от работы время слегка порассуждать.  
  
Детектив Шталь думает, что, если бы между Джоном и Дорианом было что-то большее, чем просто сотрудничество детектива и его синтетика, то Кеннекс был бы этаким мужланом. Он бы скорее принимал чувства Дориана к нему с неким снисхождением и отчасти гордостью за собственную неотразимость.  
  
Хотя вполне возможно, что Валери просто ревнует Джона, ведь прошло столько времени, а он так и не пригласил ее даже просто выпить после работы.  
  
Детектив Пол думает, что, если бы два этих ублюдка спали друг с другом, то Кеннекс бы просто пользовался своим DRN, как бум-ботом, не более того. Стоит только посмотреть, как порой он кидает ненавидящие взгляды на MX, вовсю снующих между отделами в Управлении, что становится понятно – ни на какие особые «чувства» к этим машинам Кеннекс просто не способен.  
  
Хотя вполне возможно, что Ричард просто завидует тому, как они хорошо сработались, именно не смотря на всю ненависть Джона ко всем синтетикам.  
  
Лом думает, что, если бы детектив Кеннекс и Дориан… ну… занимались бы… ну да… любовью… то Кеннекс бы обязательно где-нибудь, да напортачил. Детектив хороший парень, Лом-то знает, как он заботится о Дориане, по-своему, конечно, но все же недостаточно! И в… ну… в сексе у них все было бы точно так же – Кеннекс бы старался все сделать правильно, но в итоге Дориану бы все равно пришлось как-то его направлять, а детектив бы начал с ним спорить и… ну…  
  
Хотя вполне возможно, Руди просто обидно, что его все считают чудаком, помешанным на роботах, а любой полицейский может и должен запросто иметь одного из них почти постоянно рядом с собой. И в особом случае им даже достаются такие особенные, как Дориан.  
  
Капитан Мальдонадо не предполагает. Она практически вслух, крупным шрифтом думает, что, если бы эти двое наконец-то вытащили свои головы из задниц и перестали ходить друг вокруг друга, а наконец потрахались, то Кеннекс перестал бы вытворять такое, за что ей чуть ли не каждый день по голове стучит начальство.  
  
Хотя вполне возможно, что Сандра просто беспокоится о Джоне и хочет, чтобы тот наконец-то впустил в свою жизнь кого-то ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Пусть даже и синтетического напарника.  
  
 Чего никто из них не предполагает, о чем никто из них не думает, что никому из них не может даже в голову прийти, так это то, что редкими вечерами, когда очередное дело закрыто, а эти двое оказываются в полумраке квартиры детектива Кеннекса, Джон медленно подходит к Дориану со спины и обнимает его, закрывает глаза и наконец-то расслабленно дышит, уткнувшись носом в волосы своего напарника, каждый раз благодаря его создателя за то, что он сделал модель DRN ниже его ростом.  
  
Что Дориан в первое мгновение всегда замирает в этих объятиях, потому что на секунду все процессы в его теле тормозят. А потом он чуть поворачивает голову в сторону Джона и мягко улыбается, накрывая своими ладонями ладони детектива.  
  
Что эти двое медленно, абсолютно без стеснения раздевают друг друга, бросая вещи на пол по пути к кровати.   
  
Что они со все нарастающей страстью целуются, глубоко, влажно, мягко.  
  
Что уже у самой постели Дориан разворачивается и аккуратно укладывает своего детектива на прохладную простынь, помогает отстегнуть протез, а потом накрывает любовника своим телом, ласкает его разгоряченную кожу, облизывает заострившиеся соски, рукой накрывает уже твердый член…  
  
Но лишь после тихой просьбы Джона: «Возьми меня, Дориан…» - принимается его растягивать.  
  
Возможно, когда-нибудь правда выплывет наружу. Возможно, всем им придется разбираться с ее последствиями.  
  
Но лишь Дориан всегда будет знать о том, как беспомощно его человек цепляется за него, тихими стонами и всхлипами прося о близости, смазанными поцелуями требуя нарушить его одиночество, отчаянной хваткой моля не отпускать его…  
  
И мягким сиянием глаз в темноте после всего благодаря за то, что Дориан для него делает.   
  
Ведь все началось с простого кошмара, когда Дориан влетел в спальню Кеннекса, ведомый его криком, а разбуженный детектив еще с минуту цеплялся за него, безумно повторяя:  
  
\- Дориан, пожалуйста… Дориан, не… не оставляй меня… Не оставляй меня в темноте.  
  
Люди могут думать что угодно. Но Дориан никогда не оставит _своего_ человека.


End file.
